Who said love was easy?
by Macotee
Summary: Sarah is in love with Eddy not Double D. Kevin and Nazz decide to pull a mean joke on Eddy, Sarah finds out and tries to warn him. Will she be able to win Eddy's affection? or will he keep trying to go after Nazz?


This is my second Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfiction, I hope it's as good as the first one… please review and let me know.

I don't own E,E, N E

They are in highschool, I was going to try to have it in reg EENE verse… but it wouldn't work.. it'd be too weird.

Oh and just a note for future reference, jimmy is no longer such short crybaby. I mean, he's still a little sensitive… but not in that big of a wussy way lol.

"Move it, Ed!" Sarah said as she pushed past her brother, who was (as always) with Eddy and Double D.

"What's wrong with you Sarah? PMSing?" Eddy sneered as Double D helped Ed to his feet.

"Shut it Eddy!" Sarah said, stomping off. As soon as she was out of sight of the Eds, however, the angry glare slid from her face and was replaced with a remorseful sadness. She looked back where she came from and sighed as she continued on her way.

She didn't hate Eddy… not really. Not even at all, but that was the only way she could act. If you're nice, people walk all over you. If you're a bitch, they stay out of your way. One way is painful, the other lonely, not really much of a choice.

To make matters worse… everyone thought she was in love with Double D. Not that she could really blame them, the way she always acted around him and followed him around…. But it wasn't him she wanted to follow, wasn't him who she wanted to shower her affection on… It was Eddy. She sighed. Why does it have to be so difficult to let someone know that you love them… love? "Yes, that is the word, isn't it" she whispered to herself. "I'm in love with Eddy…."

"You should stop torturing yourself, Sarah," a voice said. Sarah turned with a jerk and sighed in relief when she saw the owner of the voice. It was Jimmy. Some people believed that she liked him too, that she would end up him or Double D. Others believed Jimmy was gay. Both were wrong. She did love Jimmy, but only in a bother-sister type of way. She was a lot closer to him than Ed.

She smiled as Jimmy sat next to her, but it was tinged with sorrow. "I'm not."

"Sarah…" he said, his voice filling with sadness, "I hate seeing you this way… I wish there was something I could do to help…"

"I know you want to, Jimmy, but you can't"

"Yes, I can," he said, squaring his shoulders determining. "I can talk to him; ask him sublt questions, then you would know if you should make a move or move on."

"No!" She screeched. "You can't! He's not that dumb. He'll know. He'll figure it out! Eddy has always been that way… he can't take a hint to save his life, but you try to hide something from him and it won't escape him." Sarah was starting to get worked up. "He'll find out… and he'll laugh at me" He eyes started to tear at the thought of his ridicule. Sure he's made fun of her before… but that was different. Then she was making fun of him too, and she usually won. This, however, is much sores. This is her baring her soul to him and him stomping it into the ground.

"Sarah…" Jimmy said sadly, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back comfortingly. "He won't turn you down and he won't make fun of you."

"How can you be so sure?" she sniffed, he head still buried in his shoulder.

"Because," he said, his hand brushing through her hair., "He'd be a fool to turn his back on you. You are such an amazing person Sarah…" He pushed her back to look into her face. He brushed a tear that was running down her cheek. "he'd have to be blind not to see it" his voice dropped to barely a whisper, "to not see what I see."

Sarah was suddenly very aware of how close to Jimmy she was, of how close his face was to hers. "Jimmy…" she whispered, barely audible, "don't…" She looked away.

"No," he said, his voice hardening. "But you are going to hear me." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I love you, Sarah… I can't hide that anymore and neither can you. I'm not saying you should give up on him and come with me. Although nothing would make me happier…. But you don't want that, not with me" Sadness washed over his features. "You deserve to be happy… and if being with Eddy is what it takes to make you happy I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

Tears slid slowly down her face as her eyes found the ground, unable to look her best friend in the eye. "Thank you Jimmy…" she said, barely above a whisper.

Jimmy smirked and let out a sardonic chuckle. "C'mon Sarah, let's go find Eddy."

Well.. that's it for now… sry it's so short… but don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
